


Ten Kisses After The Oculus

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [102]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Just ten of the many kisses shared between Leonard and Sara after the Oculus explosion.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of deadlines and I am an ambitious young lady.

** One **

Leonard woke up taking a huge inhale, as if deprived for it for over a year. And in a way, he was.  He was frozen in time, as ironic as that is for Captain Cold. He woke up with bright lights in front of his face and a heavy weight on his chest. He squinted to try to dim the lights on his own, unable to find his own voice.

He sees blonde hair and closed his eyes again. _If this is Sara,_ he thought, _if this is Sara Lance lying on my chest right now, then it would be impossible for me to be alive._

His slight movement proved to be enough to wake the sleeping assassin.

“Len?”

She stood up and laid a hand on his chest, a silent confirmation that he is breathing and his heart is beating. “Say something.”

His throat is dry but he tried to get something out. “Water.”

“Oh, yeah, hold on.”

He’s still squinting but the moment Sara moved away from the med bed, Gideon automatically dimmed down the lights. Sara looked up at the adjustment and went her way to the water dispenser to get him a cup.

Leonard offered a hand to grab the cup but she refused to give it to him, instead raises the to his lips to let him drink. “Better?”

“Much,” he replied. He gazed down at what he’s wearing—not what he was wearing before the…explosion. “How am I here?”

“We can talk about that later,” Sara answered, “I have a more important thing to do.”

“And what would that be?”

Sara moved closer to Leonard, sitting beside him at the med bed. And she gave him a solid punch.

Leonard would be worried for the bruising if it weren’t for their futuristic tech.

“I deserved that,” he said, clutching the left side of his face.

“You sure did.”

For a while, they sat silently. Both too anxious to hold the other’s hand, or look at the other’s eyes. Eventually, Sara looked up at his icy blue eyes. “You deserve one more thing.”

She raised her hands and framed his face with them. “When I asked you, drunkenly, if you wanted to be a hero with me…sacrificing your life wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Go big or go home,” he said with a smirk.

Sara returned it with a smile. She ran her thumb through his cheek down his jaw and snaked one hand at the back of his head.

“Well, you went big. And left us.”

Leonard sighed.

“But,” she caught up, “you’re home. Or at least, if this is a resemblance of home you could accept, because…”

Sara was cut off by his lips on hers because of course, of all the times Leonard would steal that kiss, it was now.

“Like I said. Go big or go home,” Leonard whispered, taking sharp inhales, breathless after it all.

 

Gideon informed the crew about the crook waking up. Leonard had another punch from his best friend. They told him about the year that had passed. They introduced the new members of the crew. And the whole time Sara’s eyes were on him, only looking away to blink away the tears threatening to spill. Jax led him to the cargo hold, showing him the crates where they put his clothes upon giving his room to Zari—the last one they gave away. Sara helped him drag the crates to the quarters. He thought they were heading to Mick’s room, they were used to be roommates anyway. But she stopped at her room, opened her door, and dragged the crate she has inside. They talked about the things keeping them up at night. They talked about the future. They talked about them. And ‘me and you’.

Hands intertwined, messy blonde hair, clothes on the floor, and bodies pressed closely to each other.

“Now that we’ve established our relationship and had an amazing, amazing time getting reacquainted, is now the right time to ask if you’re inviting me to move in your room?”

Sara chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his chest, right on top of where his heart was.

“You’re cute. I think I’ll keep you,” she whispered before burying herself closer to him. “Good night, sexy.”

 

_Life gives a hell of a second chance._


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to breakfast, coffee, and kisses

** TWO **

It must have been the most peaceful sleep Leonard has had in a while. True, he kept waking up at night to tug the sheets to his side every time Sara hogs them. It was also unusual feeling somebody’s body pressed to his own—unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. One time in the middle of the night, he opened his eyes to the sight of Sara lying on his chest with a small smile on her face. The look of contentment. He might have woken up a few times during the night but unlike before when he was being woken up by his thoughts of her, he was now being woken up by the way she rolls in her sleep, the way she holds on tightly to his arm, his torso.

The warmth beside Leonard was starting to cool when he finally got to wake up. A small part of him thought that last night was a dream. But this thought immediately went away when he saw Sara’s shirt and yoga pants still on the floor and his shirt and sweatpants nowhere to be found. The doubt went away when he saw fallen blonde hair, contrasting the deep blue pillow.

“Finally, Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Sara said as she entered her room, holding a tray in her hands.

Len didn’t even notice the door open. He must have been too deep in his thoughts. “Good morning.”

Sara smiled sweetly and set the tray on the table leaning to the wall. “Morning. How was your sleep? Good?”

“Yeah,” the man replied. “It was too good; I thought I was still dreaming when I woke up.”

The blonde turned against him to grab the two mugs of coffee she prepared for them. His mug prepared just the way he likes them. “You can’t function without your early caffeine intake. I remembered.”

He took the mug she offered and held it with both hands, allowing it to warm his hands. “I smell pancakes.”

The fearless White Canary giggled. “Coming right up.”

Sara stood to fetch the plate of pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup, then sat at the space Leonard left for her to sit down.  They sat together silently, alternating sipping their coffees and passing the plate and fork back and forth, nudging each other at every extra bite the other takes. They eventually finished the whole plate and Sara brought it to the tray, leaving them with their coffees.

“Thank you for this,” Leonard broke the silence, holding his mug on one hand and holding her hand on another. “I’m glad you remembered how I have my coffee.”

“With cream and two sugars. Of course I remember,” she replied. “That was our thing, right? Apart from cards and booze? Making each other coffee.”

“Whoever gets to the galley first makes the other’s coffee. I know, it’s only been days,” Len replied. “For me, at least.”

She nodded. “After you died, or well…after we thought you died, I’d still make your coffee,” Sara continued, looking at him. “Mick eventually noticed and started drinking them instead of his usual.”

Leonard immediately reached around her to pull her closer to him. Sara closed the space between them and laid her head on his shoulders.

He could feel her hair tickle his neck, but he didn’t mind. Leonard placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he felt her hug him.

“I think we need a dessert,” he softly said.

Sara chuckled. “After all that pancake, you still need a dessert? You have one hell of a sweet tooth, Snart.”

“Or a kiss,” he followed. “Either one of the two would be great.”

She laughed once more, placing her hand on top of his bare chest. Sara leaned up and brushed her nose on his’. “A kiss sounds better.”

He closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Leonard felt her hands roam around his chest, but kept coming back to the place above his heart, just like what she did the moment he woke up from the Med Bay. So he joined her hand, squeezing it like his life depended on it.

“You know I’m never letting you go, right?” Leonard asked Sara after the two broke away for air.

“I know. Well, good news, ‘cause neither am I.”


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting the team know

** THREE **

It was a rather uneventful Saturday morning. Gideon hadn’t tracked an aberration or anachronism worthy of the team’s attention. They were only tine specks in history that aren’t significant enough to create a major flux in the timeline.

Sara and Leonard have been keeping their relationship subtle for three months now. They were sure that nobody has caught them yet. In front of the team, they still have their flirty banters. They were also open in criticizing the other’s decisions, especially in missions, that sometimes led to a screaming match between the two during team meetings. It’s not like they were trying their best at hiding it. They stay at each other’s room often; they make each other coffee. But people like them who had to live their lives being sneaky and practically invisible; it was just natural that their PDAs wouldn’t be seen, too.

Ray volunteered to make breakfast for them, as announced by Gideon the moment the crew all wakes up. The team made their way to the galley one by one, getting pulled in by the scent of pancakes, bacon, and coffee. Some, like Nate, Mick, and Jax were still half-asleep. Amaya and Zari came from the training room to do yoga, and Martin came holding a new book recommended by Leonard.

The said crook was still nowhere to be found. Sara entered the galley quietly, grabbed two mugs to make coffee, and sat near a vacant chair. The team was already making quite a noise, talking over each other about the musical they all watched the night before, along with Ray handing off plates to everyone full of their breakfast.

“Where’s Snart?” Mick asked, pointing at the untouched mug of coffee Sara placed near the plate beside hers.

As if on cue, Leonard sauntered in the galley, nodding towards the members who greeted him a good morning. He spotted the vacant seat beside his girlfriend and made his way there.

Before letting Len sit, Sara looked up and smiled at him. “Good morning. Slept good?”

Leonard returned the smirk and leaned down to place a kiss on Sara’s waiting lips. Her right hand managed to make its way to his chest, on top of his heart. It’s ritual for them now. His intention of a small peck got out of hand as Sara pulled him closer by gripping the front of his shirt when he tried to back away.

As they broke away, they both felt the gazing eyes of their teammates.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Leonard then sat on the seat and took a sip of coffee.

Jax, the first to snap out of what happened, spoke up. “What just happened?”

“They kissed,” Nate replied, still aghast. “Oh god, they really kissed.”

Amaya and Zari turned to each other. “Called it. We definitely saw that coming,” Vixen detailed.

“Can we be adults here and accept that our captain and Mr. Snart are sleeping together and move on?” Stein said just to shush the rest of the team.

A part of what he said stirred Sara. “Sleeping together”. It was, of course, true but it wasn’t just that for them. She doesn’t want to discredit what they have—what they feel for each other, what they mean to each other.

“We’re not,” Sara replied. “I mean, we are. But not just sleeping together. We’re together, together, for like, three months now.”

The team, in turn, just stared like them, eyes open and jaws dropped.

Leonard smiled smugly and shrugged. “What I have can’t be taught.”

 


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Truth or dare.

** FOUR **

They have reason to celebrate—it was a successful mission, and it was Jax’s birthday. Mick and Leonard smuggled a crate of liquor from the warehouse of a mobster they relieved of money and power for the occasion. Martin initially disapproved but after being convinced by Nate that the former criminals were actually helping bring the mobster down, he finally obliged. They also persuaded their captain, well, Leonard did, in exchange of a promise that three bottles would be reserved only for her.

Three hours into the celebration and Ray suggested them to play Truth or Date. Surprisingly, everybody was onto it, especially with alcohol involved.

 

The bottle first landed on Amaya.

“Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Who do you think is the most handsome Legend?” Nate asked, puffing his chest.

“Jax and Martin, for sure.”

 

Then on Nate.

“Dare. Dare. Dare me.”

“Alright, I dare you to lick the bottom of Mick’s feet,” Jax said, alcohol obviously taking over.

“Dude, that’s insane.”

“You did say ‘dare’.”

 

Then on Mick.

“Both.”

  
“Rory, you can’t choose both.”

“Anything that would make me drink.”

“Make out with the one beside you.”

“Hey Haircut, get in here!”

 

Then on Martin.

“Truth.”

“With your big head aside, who is the smartest person on this ship?”

“Mr. Snart,” the genius replied.

“I’m offended,” Ray and Nate both said at the same time.

Sara shrugged. “True though.”

 

Then on Zari.

“Dare!”

“Make Gideon a replica of anyone of our suits and wear it until tomorrow.”

Zari rushed to the fabricator and a few minutes after, went out the bridge wearing a replica of Firestorm’s leathers.

Jax let out a low whistle. “Impressive! Nice choice!”

 

Then on Jax.

“Dare, obviously.”

“Give me a massage.”

“Snart, you’re an ass. Think of something else!”

“Fine,” the older man drawled. “Rewire the ATOM suit.”

“Snart!”

 

Then on Sara.

“Truth.”

“Alright, Blondie. If you weren’t with Boss, which hero would you hook up with?”

“Not a good question,” Snart warned.

“Let me think…”

“I’m right here, Sara…”

“I know. Alright, there’s Supergirl. She’s hot, right Mick? Then there’s Iris and Caitlyn. Cisco’s cute, too. Oh, and Barry Allen.”

 

She noticed Leonard looking at her with an eyebrow up.

“You done?” the man asked.

Sara smirked and moved swiftly for her to sit on Len’s lap. “I was kidding.”

The blonde assassin tugged her boyfriend’s jacket and captured his lips, moving oh so faintly and subtly that nobody noticed her moving her lips. Neither could they hear the small moans escaping their mouths.

The hand she placed on the man’s chest now clenching his shirt.

“How about no hooking up with other people?” Leonard asked when they pulled back to get some air.

“I promise,” Sara replied before going back to attacking his jaw.

 

“Alright, alright!” Ray exclaimed. “Lovebirds out! Go procreate elsewhere!”


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agony of waiting and the sweetness of admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe there's always a need for more captain canary.

** FIVE **

“I shouldn’t have volunteered to stay in the ship!” Sara shouted at the empty bridge, hearing the grunts and screams of the rest of the crew from the battlefield.

“Let me remind you, Captain, that it is necessary to have one member of the team to manually control the ship for…” Gideon said before Sara interrupted her.

Sara groaned. “I know! But my team is out there!”

 

Sara spent the time walking around the bridge, thinking of anything other than what might have happened to her friends. She continuously is asking for update but so far, only Zari was able to confirm that she’s okay and uninjured.

Another few more minutes when Nate confirmed that the enemies’ men retreated and that the team was on its way back to the rendezvous point. This update made Sara breathe properly again. She sat on the captain chair and faced the opening hatch of the ship.

The first to enter were Jax and Martin.

“I’m glad you’re both okay,” Sara said, standing up to meet them. “Where’s the rest of the team?”

Martin spoke. “We were all separated, attacking different parts of the building. We saw the ATOM flying overhead.”

Sara nodded and told the two to wait at the jump seats for the rest of the team.

The next that entered were Nate and Ray. The former was clutching his left arm and told his story of how he steel=ed up late, allowing the goon to get a stab. They headed to the Medbay but promised to return to the bridge for the debriefing.

Sara tried hard not to fiddle with the hems of her shirt, avoiding the thoughts of her hurt friends and boyfriend. Her thought was broken by the sound of the hatch opening.

“Zari and Amaya, present,” Zari greeted the team. A side of Amaya’s face was bruised and Zari is obviously clutching her side due to an injury.

Only the former criminals are unaccounted for and Sara’s heart is beating hard. The rest of the team didn’t say a word. Nate and Ray eventually came back from the medbay and noticed that two seats are still vacant.

“Where are Snart and Rory?” Nate asked as he took a seat. “Don’t tell me they still found time to loot or something.”

Jax immediately nudged him “Dude, we don’t know if they’re okay yet.”

“And nobody thought that maybe they were just out having an unsupervised stroll?”

The moment the last word left Nate’s mouth, a ninja star flew a few centimeters away from his face, landing on the metal wall behind him. The team turned towards the bearer of the weapon and saw rage in her eyes—and worry.

“Sit down and shut your mouth before I re-open your stab wound and break your humerus into pieces so fine that even Gideon has no choice but amputate your whole left arm,” Sara snarled.

A few minutes pass before they heard the hatch open. Sara immediately ran towards the entrance and saw Mick—alone.

“I lost sight on Snart,” he immediately said. “I got shot and I heard him yell. I don’t know if he got hit, too. I scanned the place before I ran back here. I didn’t see him. I’m sorry, Blondie.”

Sara felt her heart drop to her stomach and air taken out of her lungs. She nodded and turned right back to Mick. “Go to the Medbay, Mick. Have Gideon fix you up.”

The man wanted to argue that he’d wait for Snart to get back, but knew it’s better for them not to be together and stress and worry at the same room, at the same time.

 

It has been an hour and the team’s still gathered on the bridge. Sara’s still sitting on the captain’s chair, fiddling with the shirt she’s wearing—one owned by Leonard.

“Why don’t we go out and find him?” Ray volunteered to help.

Sara sighed. “Because Nate is injured and so are Mick, Amaya, and Zari. You and Firestorm are way too noticeable by the people and you people won’t allow me to go out on my own!”

She slammed his hands on the console, silencing any complaints from the team. “Gideon, try his comms again!”

“Patching you in now, captain,” the AI replied swiftly. “I have no confirmation whether or not Mr. Snart can hear you but we can try.”

The bridge is silent. The only thing that could be heard was her deep breaths.

“Snart,” she started. “If you can hear me, give us any signal where you are or if you’re safe.”

The team remained silent. Twelve more minutes had passed.

“Len, please, answer,” Sara tried again. “We’re not gonna leave you but please, I need to know you’re okay.”

Thirty more minutes.

“Sara, it’s been hours.”

“I don’t care.”

“Ms. Lance,…”

“I said I don’t care,” Sara replied roughly. “Get back to your rooms and rest if you want but I’m not flying this ship without him.”

 

Some were already standing when the entrance hatch opened once more.

“Honey, I’m home,” a familiar drawl was heard by the team.

 

“Snart! Thank god!” Ray enthusiastically ran towards the crook.

Mick followed him and clasped a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “You good, boss?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Mick. I got lost,” Len replied. His head then turned to the blonde leaning over the console with tears threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes.

He took a deep breath and got rid of the pretentious smirk on his lips. He walked swiftly towards her. Leonard raised his hand to her chin and led her lips to his’. It was a gentle kiss, far from the ones the team has seen. This kiss was an assurance that he’s alright.

“You scared me, Snart,” Sara said, trying her hardest to hold back all her extreme emotions for the privacy of their own room.

“Sorry,” he replied and kissed her again, missing the familiar weight of her hand on top of his chest.

Sara nodded and pointed to his jump seat.

The team settled and Sara flew the ship to the Temporal Zone.

 

The moment they were in suspension, Sara reached out for Len’s hand, and then led him to their shared room.

Once inside, Sara wrapped her arms around Leonard’s waist and wept on his chest. Leonard hugged her back and ran his hands on her back.

“I’m sorry,” he kept repeating, kissing the top of her head over and over again.

Sara slipped a hand between them to wipe her tears. “I hate you, you know that? I already lost you once, Len. I can’t go through that again. I hate you so much.”

The man hugged her tighter instead. “Of course you do.”

The woman laughed and reached to cradle Len’s face for her easy access to his lips, her other hand creeping up his chest, right at her favorite spot.

“I love you,” she whispered, her eyes closed and their bodies pressed together.

It wasn’t the first time he heard her say that. The first time, they were drunk and Sara forgot about it the next morning. But this…this is real.

“I thought you hated me?” he joked instead.

But she’s still locking him in a hug with no plans of letting him go.

He had to speak his truth.

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the captain is tired and needs to be pulled away from the library

** SIX **

 

“Gideon, please run that through me again,” Sara said, bumping her head on the books and maps laid on the table she’s using in the ship’s library.

The ship’s AI indulged the captain and repeated to her, for the eighth time, the details of the latest aberration. There are people missing from their timelines and were placed in years either too far behind or too far beyond them. Each were causing different kinds of chaos, altering history in their little ways, and the timeline was cementing. She’s been getting help from every member of the crew and they’ve placed a number of people back to their timelines but they haven’t gone through half of them.

“Captain, Mr. Snart is asking when you’d resign to your quarters,” Gideon informed Sara.

The blonde assassin sighed. “Tell him to go ahead and sleep. I’d slip in a little later.”

 

Sara’s head was still buried in the papers in front of her. She needed a coffee refill half an hour ago but she doesn’t want to take time away when she could be reading and running situations on her head.

“One teacher in Italy 1872 should be returned to Los Angeles,” she groaned. “A doctor from Canada is found treating kids in the Philippines, year 1521. Twelve kids displaced across time, reported missing by their families. There’s a man in Lebanon who’s supposed to be in United States of fucking America!”

“And there’s an assassin that’s supposed to be beside me in bed right now,” a low, deep voice interrupted her ramblings. “Come on, Sara, let’s sleep.”

Leonard entered the library and proceeded to lean on the table. “You’ve been here for hours.”

Sara looked up from where she was sitting and pouted. “I know. But we have to fix this soon.”

The man pulled the rotating chair she’s sitting in close to him and laid a kiss on top of her head. “I’ll help you tomorrow, I promise. But for now, let’s sleep, alright?”

Sara stood up and wrapped her arms on the man’s waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder while placing a kiss on his jaw.

“I need a vacation,” she groaned.

“Captain’s duties taking a toll on you now?” Leonard asked, running his hands on her hair.

“A little.”

Len pulled away a little and took her right hand. He then placed it on his chest, knowing that Sara wouldn’t be satisfied unless their little ritual is made. His right hand remained on top of hers, while the left cradled her jaw. Leonard took note of her tired eyes and her sweet smile. There’s no way he wouldn’t kiss her right now.

So he did.

“Alright, alright,” Sara smiled after they broke the kiss. “That definitely convinced me. But I am way too tired. Carry me, Snart.”

“An order. Not even a request,” Len smirked, and then carried Sara bridal style, leaving the library. “I like it.”


End file.
